vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
U-2501
|-| Mental Model= |-| Ship vessel= Summary U-2501 is a Type XXI U-boat and vessel of the "Fleet of Fog", a mysterious fleet that declared humanity war. She is part of the "Scarlet Fleet", a splinter group that, under Chihaya Shouzou's command, follows its own plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C, up to 7-B with weaker weaponry, at least 7-B, up to 7-A with stronger weaponry Name: U-2501 Origin: Arpeggio of Blue Steel Gender: Genderless, but referred to as female Age: Unknown Classification: Type XXI U-boat, Fleet of Fog vessel Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High-Mid), Forcefield Creation (Via Klein fields), Spatial Manipulation (Via Corrosive warheads and Klein fields), Duplication (Can create a near perfect copy of herself), Portal Creation, Attack Reflection (Via the Mirror-Ring System), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn Nanomaterials into virtually everything), Hacking, Immortality (Type 8, can recreate her hull as long as her union core exists), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Unconventional resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to being a machine), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a Soul) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Compareable to Haruna) | At least Large Building level, up to City level with weaker weaponry (Able to casually destroy warships of varying classes), at least City level+, up to Mountain level with stronger weaponry (Can harm other Fog vessel Klein fields) Speed: Supersonic+ (Dodged multiple gun fires and tank shots), with FTL+ reaction speed (Can perceive and react to things in picoseconds) | Superhuamn (Can reach at least 35 knots), varies with weaponry, Lightspeed with Photon cannons Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Mental Models are capable of moving around on the bottom of the Pacific ocean), Small town level with Klein field (Comparable to I-402, who tanked a direct shot from a Photon cannon) | At least Large Building level, at least City level+, likely Mountain level With Klein field (It was stated that no human-made weapon currently available could break a Klein field. This would include the Tsar Bomba) Stamina: Nearly unlimited, is only limited in ammunition Range: Several hundreds of meter for normal weaponry and torpedos Standard Equipment: *'Wave-Force Armor:' Main defense armament for "Fleet of Fog" vessels. It creates a passive force field around the Vessel and protects it from all kinds of damage. It does so by deploying a "Klein field", a spatial forcefield siphons the energy of incoming attacks into a dimensional fold, behaving similarly to a Klein bottle. The so absorbed energy can be released in any direction. The absorption has a limit though and depends on the computational power of each vessel. Its limited in how much energy at once and how many attacks at once can be absorbed. Both are reversible by releasing the stored energy. *'Corrosive Warheads:' Main weaponry for "Fleet of Fog" vessels. They are torpedos with special warheads attached to them. Upon impact they create a spatial anomaly, crushing matter on a molecular level. *'Photon Cannons:' Main weaponry against human vessels, Photon Cannons are replacing normal caliber cannons on warships. Their usage is big and can range from sniping weapons to eliminating human targets. *'Wolfspack:' U-2501's special army, consisting of at least 3 dozen miniature U-boat called "Seehund" and A single Supply Ship called "Seekuh". They are remote controlled small units, equipped with 2 Corrosive Warhead each. Using 20 "Seehunds" allows U-2501 to create a working duplicate, capable of attacking and defending the main vessel. *'Mirror-Ring System:' The ultimate defensive mechanism of the "Fleet of Fog", equipped by only a few vessels. It creates spatial anomalies, capable of absorbing every attack, even fully charged Super-Graviton Cannons, and rerelease the so absorbed energy as an omnidirectional shockwave. Intelligence: Supergenius. U-2501 is a Quantum computer, capable of calculations in a span of few minutes what supercomputers can't achieve in billions of year. Weaknesses: Her Klein Field can be overloaded with enough force/energy. Shows childish traits. The Mirror-Ring System needs to be reactively activated and reduces her sensory capacity. Others Notable Victories: The Lord Ruler (The Cosmere) The Lord Ruler's Profile (Note: 7-B was used for both, both were bloodlusted and Speed was Equalized) Sanji (One Piece) Sanji (7-A forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Vehicles Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hackers Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Arpeggio of Blue Steel Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7